The Melody of My Life
by sweet-ouran
Summary: Her biggest dream was to become a singer. However she's too shy and her confidence was knocked down by the one person she trusted. She'll have her revenge and now she's changed. Confident, Cute, Still Rather Innocent. But somehow, she meets these new people (and damn, are they hot) and winds up auditioning for one of the top companies in Japan? AU - Yay Songfic (eng,jpop,kpop)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I haven't posted anything since.. Well, maybe years ago? I know those who liked reading my other stories probably wanted to kill me since I haven't been updating them..

How ironic XD I hate it when people don't update their stories and it was just getting to the good part as well, and yet I do the same for my fanfics.

_Damn procrastination. _

Well I'll try to be different with this fanfic this time. I have a really good feeling...

But anyway! I just wanted to let you know that through out this story, there will be different songs, ranging from english, jpop and kpop songs! Here's a little message that I feel needs to get across just for when there are people who might hate me for my song choices. Songs that might be used will only matter in their **meaning**, not for the artist of the song or whatever. So _please_, take that into consideration before giving a review like "_oh ma gerrrd, this song is terrible / why this song, the artist is so gay!" _Hopefully I make sense.

Besides, my taste in music is pretty good, okay? Trust me on this one ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters of Naruto. Because you know, Masashi Kishimoto is the amazing mangaka who created it C:

Alrighty, enough of this. I'm pretty sure you want to get on with the story. Or.. I bet you've skipped this part huh? Haha /slapped

Here's **The Melody of My Life****  
**

_Enjoy~ _

* * *

**Prologue**

The music room was silent. All that could be heard was the beautiful strums coming from my guitar. As I plucked each string with my fingers I closed my eyes and tried to become one with each note.

But it was difficult to do so. I frowned as I looked to the side of me, seeing nothing but the empty seat which used to be occupied by a certain someone who I used to trust. To smile with, to laugh with and to share with. The acoustics of his guitar used to merge together with the sounds of my voice. His own would harmonise with mine and together it all created in a beautiful masterpiece. Something in which was shared between the two of us. This lead to the connection between us. He was always confident with himself. He's more of the quiet type, but he is bold and open. He has no problem being social, in fact he is one of the few popular kids in school. He was what one would define as attractive. While he's all that, I'm the complete opposite. I'm quite the clumsy person, the kid in class who is always alone.

But who knew that the phrase "Opposites attract" could actually be true.

At first I had already convinced myself that we would never get along. We were too different, and yet that was what attracted the both of us together.

Music connected the both of us. At first we didn't really talk, because my singing and his guitar did it for us. We were content being alone and we could stand being in the music room for the whole day playing our instruments. The closer music brought us together we soon realised the feelings that we had, and soon he became the person who all my songs were dedicated to. Finding inspiration everyday was easy because he was always there besides me.

We both shared the same dream; To become a singer and to show the audience our feelings through performance. We both wanted our voices to be heard around the world. However I had a much more stronger desire to achieve this dream.

As I continue to pluck my guitar, I didn't realise how my fingers started to play a tune that I knew too well. Tears started to swell as I bit my lip in attempt to prevent myself from spilling them but I couldn't as the tune started to bring me flashbacks of the moments that we shared as lovers. Our time performing together, our dates and the fun we had, and lastly the sweet sick words we used to whisper to each other.

_"Hinata… I love you". _

_"No one would ever take your place in my heart"._

_"Please stay with me". _

I painfully let out a small chuckle as the phrases play over again in my head. To think I believed him and every single lie that came out from his mouth. His mouth that has probably been shared around by not only me but plenty of other girls. Why didn't I believe in my friends back then when they told me of the outcomes that has already happened if I was to ever date him. To think that I trusted him over my friends who have been with me for more than he has makes me regret of ever thinking that he was different. He's labelled as the playboy but I was optimistic.

When he told me that he became a trainee for one of the big entertainment companies in Japan, I couldn't help but feel jealous. It meant that he's a step ahead of me, but I didn't let it get to me. I was happy for him.

I stood up from my chair and stretched out my back. Not feeling motivated to play my guitar I placed it in its case and zipped it up. I carried it on my back as I walked towards the door. Opening it, the loud sound of chatter filled my ears and the room and soon I was making my way down the hall and towards the cafeteria. Before I could even reach the area I was bumped harshly on my side which forced me to collapse to the ground. I let out a small groan as the sudden scrape of the floor burned my hands and knees.

"Geez fatty, watch where you're going!" I looked up to see the deadly glare of Haruno Sakura. She flipped her hair as she patted imaginary 'germs' off her shoulder that bumped into me. I rolled my eyes as I stood up slowly, slightly wincing from the pain. Keeping my head down, I listened as the group of girls who were most likely Sakura's group giggle to themselves.

"Seriously Sasuke, I honestly don't understand how you were even dating her before. She didn't _crush_ you, did she?" I heard the voice of Karin speak. My eyes widened as the thought of Sasuke standing in front of me with all these girls started to hurt my chest. When he became a trainee, the time we shared slowly became less and less. He told me it was because of how busy he was with all the training the company was giving him, but it wasn't until one day I caught him flirting with another girl. It was then that I finally understood why he didn't bother to see me anymore. Standing completely still, I didn't dare to lift my head.

I was scared to see his face.

"Tch. I don't even know either", I heard him reply. His voice, so deep and beautiful. The perfect harmony that ruined me. I can already imagine the big smirk plastered on his face. Gathering up my courage, I grabbed my guitar and made a run for the girls bathroom that was just in the other hall. Gasping for air, I stared at my reflection on the mirror. I eyed my fat, pudgy cheeks and down to my body. I grabbed onto my stomach and wiggled it.

_"Geez fatty, watch where you're going!"_

Her words stung. I know that I'm fat, there's no need to say it to my face. I know that I'm not perfect. Unlike those girls Sasuke was with, like Haruno Sakura. Her body was slim, with the right curves. Long slender legs and perfect skin. She had shiny, luscious bubblegum hair while I had short, dark hair. Her eyes would shine like emeralds, unlike mine. Of course this was all expected from the princess of Japan, Top Model Sakura. But me? I'm a nobody. Just a fat girl with a broken heart. I turned the tap and placed my hand under the cold running water. I splashed my face with the water droplets on my hand and turned off the tap. Making sure my guitar was secure on my back, I walked out of the bathroom. I headed for the front entrance of the school and then walked all the way home.

"So much for trying to enjoy my last day of school…" I sighed. I soon arrived at my house and opened the door, only to see my father sitting on the couch reading a newspaper as he sipped his tea and a few maids walking around with heavy suitcases.

"Oh? You're home so early", my father spoke. He didn't lift his eyes away from the paper.

"I d-didn't really f-feel like s-staying there… I-It was pointless in e-even going", I replied, putting down my guitar in the living room.

"I see. Have you prepared everything for tonight?"

"Y-Yes f-father, I'm all done". I made my way up the stairs and to my room and sat down on my bed. I thought of the events that happened early today, and then of the suit cases that I saw downstairs. I guess I probably should have told my friends that I won't be seeing them anymore.

* * *

_And thats the end of the prologue! _

How was it? Has it interested you into wanting more~~? :D  
Well I'll probably update soon. Before posting this story, I first made sure I had written a few chapters.  
Please do favourite and review! I'll be very thankful. 


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

Yo!

First off, Happy New Years to everyone! Best wishes for 2014! Hopefully you were able to spend it with your family and friends with happiness and love :)

I really wish this year will go by really well. I'm getting older and moving up in High school, which means maybe new teachers and new classes, new friends, new experiences, intense periods of studying and getting pressured yet again to do well in exams.

_Though this year I totally procrastinated the whole time -.- But i think it's okay since it was my first exams. _This time I'll do my best!

Now then, since some people really liked the story (Thanks to those who reviewed! In particular, **_SarcasticScript, MidorixKamisama, EraticMind, and Guest 1!)_**I was motivated and was quickly inspired to write a chapter- yay! Hopefully it doesn't bore you to death/ haha_  
_

**DISCLAIMER: **Okie, you know the drill. _I don't own the characters of Naruto or any stores that appear in this chapter. _

Alright! Let's get to it then.

* * *

_CHAPTER 1: _

**Welcome Home**

It was a normal, average day at the Hyuuga household. Quiet and peaceful, everyone were just enjoying the weekend break from whatever work they had, whether it be from their job or school. Neji was at the lounge room studying for a test that he had in the following week and Hanabi was lying on her stomach surfing the internet on her computer. It was their average day, nothing special. They didn't even care about the small figure that had entered their home and creeped down the hallway, until Hanabi realised that the presence of the small figure was different.

…

"Um. Neji? Who was that just then?" Hanabi asked lazily.

"Maybe one of the maids", Neji assumed.

"You sure? It's not one of those weird fangirls of yours, is it?"

"Nah", Neji chuckled. Hanabi shrugged in reply and just continued in reading an interesting article she found on some blog site.

TOP HOTTIES OF 2013 - UCHIHA SASUKE, SHIKAMARU NARA, NEJI HYUUGA…

"Well thanks for noticing me guys", A sweet voice rang into the living room. Silence took over the room as Neji dropped the pen he was holding and Hanabi looked up from her laptop. The girl stood up from her spot and turned around, eyes wide with surprise.

"Who..?" She whispered to herself, not being able to identify the person standing before her. She watched as the person placed her hand on her hip and slowly removed their sunglasses. Her glossy pink lips parted as she spoke.

"I'm back".

If it weren't for her unique lavender eyes, Hanabi wouldn't be able to recognise her. She gasped in surprise.

"Hinata-nee!? My gosh, you've _changed!"_ She pulled Hinata into a tight hug. She noticed how she was able to wrap her arms around her tiny waist. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back home today?"

"I-I decided not to so that I could surprise you", Hinata giggled, returning the hug. She looked over to her side to see Neji standing there, a small smile shown on his face.

"It's great to see you again. After a year, you've really changed".

Hinata blushed. "You think so?"

"Duh! Of course", Hanabi grinned. "I'm surprised that you've managed to lose so much weight in a year".

"Well, I w-worked really hard", Hinata replied, placing a hand over her face in attempt to hide her embarrassment. Sighing, she plopped herself down on a couch, leaning back and stretching her arms while yawning at the same time. "I'm so tired... and hungry".

"Oh? Want me to make you something? It's about lunchtime now anyway", Neji walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure Neji-nii", Hinata smiled.

"Fairy bread please!" Hanabi yelled out to him, raising an arm up. Neji chuckled.

"You're such a kid".

"I know, I know". Hinata smiled at her sister and cousin. She's missed them two so much, and now she's finally back at home. The year round business trip she went on with her Father wasn't too bad. But thinking back to a year ago… The flashbacks filled her mind. She had rather go on a trip with her father to learn boring stuff that will prepare her for the time in which she'll take over her father's company. After all, she's the heiress and halfway the trip she got to meet her uncle who took over since her dad had to go back to Japan. It also gave her the chance to think, to start over.

Hinata's eyes roamed around the room lazily, taking in the small changed that have been made to the lounge room. She noticed the case of her guitar that was leaning against the wall in the hallway. Now realising it, she hasn't played it for a long time. Probably the longest ever. It was reasonable though as a single strum would remind her of bad memories. She wondered why she even brought it along with her on the business trip. Her chest slightly felt heavy for a moment, but Hinata shook her head and closed her eyes shut. She already decided herself that she has moved on.

"Okay guys, get your food", Neji's voice interrupted. Hanabi bounced up and made her way to the dining room while I followed suit. Neji was already sitting on the dining table taking a large bite of his sandwich and Hanabi ran to get her fairy bread. I sat down next to Neji and took my chicken sandwich. Before I could even take a bite footsteps were heard as they entered the dining area.

"Daddy", Hanabi grinned. "Slept in today?"

Hiashi sat down on the table and gave out a small yawn, placing a hand in front of his face to cover his mouth.

"I couldn't help it. The company has been quite a handful lately", He replied, calmly taking the newspaper that was placed in front of him by Neji.

"Would you like a sandwich as well, Uncle?"

"Ah, yes", Hiashi nodded, opening a page of the newspaper. "Tea would also be nice". Neji nodded in reply and went back to the kitchen.

"I see you've arrived safely, Hinata. I hope your Uncle Hizashi has treated you well".

"Y-Yes! Actually U-Uncle has treated me very w-well", I smiled sheepishly, slowly raising a hand to scratch my neck.

"I see, that's good to hear".

"Father, you never told me and Neji that Hinata-nee was coming back!" Hanabi pouted.

"Oh sorry. I forgot to tell you, I guess". Neji came back from the kitchen and placed a plate with Hiashi's sandwich and a teacup of hot green tea. "Thank you, Neji". Hinata continued on with eating her sandwich and got herself a cup of orange juice. After she finished eating, she thanked her cousin and excused herself from the dining table. She gathered her suitcase and her guitar and made her way upstairs to her room. Upon entering her room she noticed that it looked exactly how she left it. Her room was neat and tidy, and her bed looked as if it was never touched. Her windows were opened allowing wind to blow in softly and the sun invade her room brightly. She smiled hearing the high-pitched twittering of birds who were sitting the tall Oak tree which was a few meters from her window. She rolled in her suitcases and closed the door. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she skipped to her bed and plopped down. The day looked truly beautiful from her window. Stretching, her eyelids closed slowly as she felt the jet lag get the best of her.

* * *

Hinata woke to the sound of knocking on her door. She groggily rubbed her eyes as she called out a quiet, "Come in". Hanabi walked into the room and sat down beside her.

"Geez, sis! I don't know how, but you managed to sleep for a whole 20 hours", Hanabi pouted. "I tried to wake you up last night for dinner but you were totally knocked out".

"W-What, really? What time is it now?" Hinata asked, a bit shocked herself.

"It's 8 in the morning now", Hanabi replied.

"Oh… I g-guess it's because I hardly got any sleep on the plane", Hinata yawned.

"Well it's Sunday and I really have nothing to do today. You're coming with me shopping".

"E-Eh…" Hinata groaned quietly. "I c-can't really be bothered though".

"No excuses!" Hanabi stuck her nose out to the air and smiled cheekily. Hinata could only let out a sigh and pinch her sister's cheeks which in return caused Hanabi to attempt at licking her hands. The two sisters giggled before walking out the room and down the stairs to the dining area. Neji had made bacon and eggs and her father had woken up early this time. After eating, Hinata decided to take a shower to get ready for the shopping spree that Hanabi had in plan. When she reached her room, she rubbed on a sweet smelling lotion which left her smelling like candy to moisturise her skin. She opened her suitcase and took out an outfit and quickly put them on. She made a mental note to tidy out her suitcase and reorganise her things later on.  
Pleased with maroon skinny jeans, a grey baggy tank top with a white peace symbol on the front and a black crop top under it, she ran her fingers through her semi-wet waist length hair to make them neater. Going through her suitcase once again, she found her black and grey high tops, with cute wings sticking out on the sides. She smiled to herself and she put them on. Just looking at them reminded her of a special person that she became great friends with while she was overseas in America.

Sighing, she stood up straight and looked at herself again at the mirror. Compared to a year ago… She's happier now. More confident. Just like what Neji and Hanabi said, she's changed. Inhaling, she stepped outside her room and made her way down to the lounge room, where she saw Hanabi laying lazily on the couch while going through her phone. It took her a few seconds before she realised Hinata.

"Oh, hey! Are you ready to go?"

"I-I'm ready", Hinata nodded.

"Alright, let's go", Hanabi grinned, standing up. "Neji!"

"Wait", Hinata slightly widened her eyes. "Neji-nii is coming as well?"

Neji had then appeared in the lounge room, rolling his eyes as he played with some keys, spinning them on his index finger. "Hanabi forced me to drive you girls to the mall. But today I'll let it go because you're back".

"O-Oh… Thanks then", Hinata curled her lips upwards. The trio made their way to the garage and sat inside Neji's shiny sports car. It wasn't long before he started to drive.

"So today we are totally gonna buy so much stuff. I haven't gone shopping for _weeks!_ I'm glad I can go today", Hanabi beamed, obviously excited for the mall. Hinata smiled and looked out the window, watching familiar houses and people of her neighbourhood go past.

"Last time, I forced Neji to try on a dress through blackmail", Hanabi laughed out loud as she was retelling the story. At the end, Hinata was in a fit of giggles.

"Never again will I go with you _alone_, Hanabi", Neji's eyebrow twitched. He rubbed his temple with his free hand. "It's dangerous".

"But s-still though, I can't believe he tried on a dress", Hinata said in between giggles.

"I know right?! Look, I even got a picture", Hanabi snickered, taking out her phone and quickly looking through her gallery.

"What? No!" Neji yelled out. Seriously, when they finally arrive at the mall he was going to get revenge. He'd attempt at jumping her and snatching the phone away right now, but if he did that they'd all probably die.

"Oh my…" Hinata started off, before rolling around in her seat and letting out a loud laugh. It was so unlike her, but the picture was just too funny. It's like a once in a life time experience. When will she ever be able to see her cool, charismatic cousin dress in a light pink, glittery party dress with white platform heels again? Neji would probably find a way to hack Hanabi's phone and delete all traces of him dressed in one soon. As she started to calm down from her fit of giggles, Neji's car pulled in to a parking spot.

"Well… we're here", Neji said, a dark aura slowly emitting from him. Probably thinking of different ways to kill his beloved younger cousin.

"Okay! Thanks Neji", Hanabi replied in a rush, opening the door and making a run for the mall. Hinata tried to call out for her but when Hanabi kept running for her life, she let out a small laugh. She got out the car herself and closed the door.

"Well.. let's go nii-san". Neji replied with a 'Hn' and locked the car. The two made their way to the entrance of the mall before being reunited again with Hanabi.

"Guess you can't kill me now", Hanabi stuck out her tongue. "We're in public now, Ha!" Neji just shook his head, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh ho ho… That won't stop m-!" Before he could have the chance to get to Hanabi, high-pitched squeals interrupted him.

"Kyaa! Neji!" A group of girls started swarming around him, constantly asking him if they could take a picture together or if he could sign his signature. Hinata just blinked at the sight before her.

"What… I-In earth…?" She whispered, confused. Soon she realised that she had forgotten about how he's now a well-known idol and is part of some famous group. She smiled at her cousin cooly replying to his fans. Hanabi sighed in relief and just shrugged.

"Neji-nii, we're going to cotton on! Meet us there", she called out. Neji looked over at us and just nodded in reply, before Hinata was getting dragged by her younger sister to a clothing shop where pop music was blasting out. The two girls stepped inside and looked through the rows of clothing. There were a variety of clothing, ranging from cute to sexy. There was even a female section and the men's section. Large pictures of models wearing the clothes were posted around the store and Hinata had even managed to recognise one of them, though the name just couldn't come to her mind. She didn't bother in trying to remember it and continued on looking. The two had walked around and soon they separated.  
The song which was playing had finished and soon a new one started. It was a new favourite that Hinata had discovered a week before. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt the urge to sing along with the singer and soon her mouth moved. Her voice found its way out and Hinata couldn't help herself from singing in tune. She felt happy and alive as she looked through a rack of cute blouses until she noticed that a new voice had matched with hers. It was deeper, and it seems to harmonise with her own. Slowly, she turned her head only for her to focus on eyes that were a vibrant blue and as beautiful as light sapphire gems. The guy before her was smirking playfully, before he started to walk again, but slowly.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help singing with your beautiful voice", He winked. "Such artistically, beautiful raw talent. How about trying out for an audition at our company?" The guy placed on his sunglasses before running a hand through his long, blonde hair.

Hinata could only stare in shock. Who was that guy?

* * *

_Dun dun dun~_

Well. I think it's kind of obvious, right? As to _who_ it was... Bahaha but yeah.

Anyway please do leave a review, and favourite and follow this story if you like it so far~!

Until next time-  
_Ciao._


	3. Chapter 2: Shopping on first day back!

Sigh. I blinked and all of a sudden five days have passed after new years. I know that some of you readers may be like, "yea so what *shrug*" but to me it's a big deal. The remaining time of my holiday is getting shorter. I don't feel like going to school in less than a _month_. What sucks is that I feel like I've wasted most of my holiday so far because all I do is sleep in and do nothing productive XD  
_  
_

Ah well. _Whatever. _As Shikimaru says it, it's troublesome xD Sometime I wish I could go back to primary or something. Oh well, I guess I need to overcome these 'obstacles' in life.

Anyway yesterday I was surprised at the reviews and amount of follows/favs I got. I was so happy that I went to my laptop and typed for hours straight XD Thank you so much to those who reviewed! **(**That awesome** Exotic (whoo ****exo!), PsychoticSky, Ledani, MidorixKamisama, WarFlower, AnimeWho1200 and TallyMai! Thanks guys :D)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _anything, _except for this awesome plot of mine. Naruto characters belong to oh so fabulous, Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

Alright. Let's go.

_-S.I.S.T-T-T.A.R- *shot*  
_-

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Shopping on first day back**

Hinata watched as the unknown guy walked out the store. He took a turn and he disappeared from Hinata's sight. Blinking, the girl slowly returned to the clothes rack and felt her face beginning to burn up. She was so focused on replaying what had just happened that she didn't even notice her younger sister beside her. Hanabi raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip, with the other waving in front of her scarlet-face sister.

"Earth to Hinata", she sighed. "Hello?" It didn't take long for Hinata to finally return back to reality.

"O-Oh!" She gasped, jumping slightly. She turned her head and sheepishly smiled at her sister. "S-Sorry, I was just… focusing on something".

"Mhmm. I can see that", Hanabi replied. She picked up the new bags filled with clothes from the floor, a grin plastered on her face. "I've already brought all that I've wanted from here. How about you?"

"Oh, t-then I'm just gonna go and purchase this", Hinata took the cute blouse she was holding from the rack and hurriedly walked to the cash register. After purchasing it, and blushing yet again because of the guy who was behind the cashier winking at her, she met up with Hanabi who was snickering at Neji at the front of the store.

"D-Did I miss anything?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Nah, it's nothing", The younger Hyuuga grinned. "Alright! Let's go!" Hinata could only smile when Hanabi started to drag her and Neji. The rest of the time at the mall consisted of going through different stores and buying a lot of things, and Hanabi forcing Neji to wear girly clothing again however this time Neji was able to get away. The trio decided to get something to eat after the two girls giggled at the loud growl coming from their cousin's stomach. Said cousin turned his head away in embarrassment and crossed his arms.

"Lets get some maccas" He pouted slightly, a bit ashamed of his stomach.

"Mickey D's? Alrighty", Hanabi snickered as she walked past Neji, heading to the food court. Soon, they had found a spare table (the food court was busy as) thanks to Hanabi who ran to it like her life depended on it. A group of girls who were about to sit there breathed deeply and grunted, glaring at the Hyuugas before turning around with a flip of their hair. Hanabi returned the glare at their backs, a smirk plastered on her face that showed victory. Neji proceeded to sit down, but Hinata kept standing.

"Um… I'll order for you guys! Did you want me to get the usual? If it's still the same…" Hinata asked, looking at her two relatives. It's been a year since she's last been with them, so she wasn't really sure. They responded with a nod.

"Yep, same as always Hinata", Hanabi said, taking out her phone from her pocket. Hinata smiled and looked around for the fast food restaurant. She started to make her way when she saw the large glowing, yellow M and looked through her cute, small bag for her wallet. In the process, she didn't realise the small group of guys in front of her and accidentally bumped into one them, causing their sunglasses to fall down to the ground.

"Ahh, fuck", the guy cursed to himself. Hinata slightly panicked in reaction and bent down to pick them up, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh I'm so s-sorry!" She apologised and handed the glasses to the guy. "I didn't realise where I was going, sorry!".

"You fucking better be sorry", She heard the man mutter to himself. It was quiet and almost inaudible, however she was able to hear. She avoided meeting eye contact as she was a bit afraid. He sounded scary enough. However she felt it would be rude if she avoided his gaze, so she looked up and found herself staring into his eyes. They were unique, a rich pink ruby colour.

"Um, don't worry about it", He said, his facial expression looking bored. "Just watch it next time", He slipped on his glasses -though Hinata swore that he rolled his eyes just before the sunglasses covered them and so she felt bad- and turned around, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black jacket.

"Guys, fucking hold up!" He called out to his group who were way ahead of him and walked lazily. Hinata bit her lip and started walking again, a blush still making her look like a tomato. Her brow furrowed as she pouted slightly. _Geez, what was that guy's problem? _She had only bumped into him accidentally, and then he _had_ to give her an annoyed attitude like some bitch. The girl huffed and crossed her arms as she waited in line. The guy kept replaying in her mind and she silently groaned, regretting that she had bumped into him.

"Next, please!" She heard the voice of the girl who was being the counter call out. As she walked up, she realised the girl was adorable as heck. A sweet smile was plastered on her face as she asked, "What would you like to order?" Hinata smiled, suddenly feeling better and forgetting about the rude guy from earlier.

After ordering and getting her food, Hinata made her way back to the table where Neji and Hanabi looked antisocial. They were both on their phones and hardly spoke to each other as they waited patiently for their food. Hinata placed the paper McDonalds bags on the table and took out her fries and McChicken burger. She giggled silently as Hanabi snatched the bag before Neji could and greedily (but playfully) took her food. Neji rolled his eyes and popped a fry into his mouth.

"Thanks Hinata", He said, taking out his burger. Sipping on her Coke, Hinata had just realised that she hasn't eaten the fattening fast food for a really long time. She stopped drinking the soft drink and stared at it hesitantly. She remembered back to how she was at first on her overseas trip. It should be alright for her to eat this, _right?_ Besides, _she had already convinced herself… _

The girl shook her head.

No. She had already gotten over that. There's no need going back to her old thoughts, she didn't want to feel insecure anymore. Sitting down on the spare chair, she unwrapped her burger and took a bite out of it.

"So Hinata", Neji spoke. "Now that you're here, you're going to have to transfer to a new school, right?" Hinata blinked. Now that she thinks about it, she hasn't applied for a school yet. In fact, she totally forgot about it. She hummed in thought.

"True… I think father has already done the paperwork for me. I don't know what school he applied for though", Hinata placed her index finger on her cheek to scratch it.

"Oh", Neji nodded slowly. "Perhaps you're going to my school".

"Your school?"

"Yeah, Fireleaf Performing School of Arts". Hinata took a fry and popped it into her mouth. She wondered what'll be like to attend a performing arts school, especially with Neji-nii being there. The schools she attended in Australia and America were different yet amusing at the same time. She didn't expect that the different stereotypes of students she would see in movies were true. She met different types of people and the friends she made were welcoming. She remembered that time in english when the majority of her class didn't bother to finish an assignment that was due and they all worked together in convincing the teacher that it was actually due on a different day. She giggled remembering that moment when the teacher was confused as heck.

"You should be careful", Hanabi sighed. "I heard everyone there are big snobs".

"E-Eh? Why?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's one of those top schools where most rich and smart people attend. Even idols attend there, just like Neji-nii". Ah, that's right. Neji was an idol, wasn't he? Hinata had forgotten about the fact that he was one, and remembered that she was surprised when she found out months ago.

"How _did_ you become one, Neji-nii? I never remember you as the type that likes performing".

"Because I never did", the male Hyuuga sighed. "I was scouted by this person from Konoha Entertainment". Konoha Entertainment… The name sounded familiar to her. Hinata knew that it was one of the 'Big 3' companies when it comes to idols, actors and models. But that wasn't what made the name familiar…

"Neji's just too handsome", Hanabi giggled.

"Yeah… Turns out that I had the 'fresh-faced' look which fit their company perfectly. After a rather long time of deciding, I agreed to join the company. My dad even encouraged me because apparently I'd contribute to making the Hyuuga company look good".

"O-Oh…" Hinata sipped her coke. She realised that she had already eaten the last of her fries and proceeded to finishing off her burger. She noticed that Neji had already finished his meal and Hanabi was sipping her Fanta, and that the two were waiting for her to finish. She tried to eat faster, but her mouth was tired from chewing and trying to take on bigger bites. Which was kind of expected because she usually ate slower. Swallowing the last of her burger, she took a final sip of her drink and smiled at her two relatives.

"I'm done! Shall we go?" Neji started to gather all the rubbish and stuffed them in the paper bag.

"Yes, lets go".

"Man I'm stuffed", Hanabi exhaled, placing her hands in front of her belly and patted it. "There's still this shop that I want to go to. Apparently it's really cute, so I want to check it out", She grinned dragging her sister and cousin. Hinata sighed and smiled.

In the next two hours, Hinata managed to buy herself new outfits and accessories that she found was cute. Neji bought himself a new pair of jeans and Hanabi was carrying more shopping bags. Exhausted, the trio decided to go home and returned back to Neji's sportscar. On the way home, Hinata found herself falling asleep and slowly entering dreamland.

* * *

_"Just who do you think you are?" _

Hinata found herself surrounded by darkness. She didn't feel too good; Her head was throbbing and a sickening feeling was pooling in her stomach.

_"Why don't you just look in the mirror and hate your body like you always do. You're far from perfection anyway", the mocking voice laughed. _

"S-Stop!" Hinata groaned, gripping her head in her hands.

_"You ugly pig. Ever heard of the phrase, 'you are what you eat'? Look at the disgusting lumps of lard on your body". _

Hinata bit her lip in attempt to keep herself crying. Her throat burned as she chocked back tears.

"_You're so fat"._

Hinata clenched her hands into fists.

_"Ugly"._

_"_P-Please, just stop…"

_"Hideous". _

Hinata began sobbing hard. She breathed in deeply to calm herself, but her shoulders shook as tears kept falling from her eyes.

_"You're so ugly. Ugly, ugly, ugly, uglY, ugLY, uGLY, UGLY, UGLY, UGLY, UG-"_

"Really? What happened to the strong girl I thought you were, Hinata?" A rather calm and cool voice spoke out. Hinata stopped sobbing, but her breathing was still fast and uneven.

"You can do better than that… Don't listen to what they say".

Hinata recognised the voice almost instantly. It gave her the strength to stand and her head wasn't throbbing as much anymore. She frantically looked around her, searching for the boy who was talking to her.

"Where… Where are you?", She called out.

"I'm here, Hinata…" She tried to locate the source of the voice, but failed.

"Where?"

"Here, Hinata". The person said.

"Hinata…" Strangely the voice started to sound higher pitched, which confused the Hyuuga greatly.

"Hinata…"

"Hinata, wake up!" Said girl opened her eyes, feeling a bit shocked. She blinked in confusion and looked to her side where Hanabi was shaking her shoulder.

"Geez, finally", She sighed. "I'm just waking you up to let you know that we've arrived at home now".

"O-Oh…" Hinata whispered to herself. _So it was just a dream… _Suddenly she was forced to look straight into her sister's eyes as she placed her hands onto Hinata's cheeks and squish them together.

"You look kind of pale, are you okay?" Hanabi asked, her face showing concern.

"A-Ah yes, I think so… I just had a nightmare".

"Oh. I _hate _nightmares... Well don't worry, you're awake now. Let's get out and get our shopping bags from the boot". Hanabi opened her door and stepped out of the car with Hinata following afterwards. Neji closed the door behind her and went to open the boot of the car, gathering most of the stuff. Hinata got her bags and then made her way to the Hyuuga mansion. Entering her home and walking past the living room, she saw her father nod at her as if saying, "Welcome home". She walked up the stairs and into her room, where she placed the bags next to her desk. She sat down the bed and exhaled, thinking about her dream and the boy who appeared and saved her.

"I wonder what he's doing now", she thought, smiling to herself. While her train of thought was on the voice, she suddenly remembered the man from earlier in the store who sang along with her.

_"Such artistically, beautiful raw talent. How about trying out for an audition at our company?" _Hinata replayed his words. Just what did he mean? She looked at her guitar that was standing against her wall, waiting for her to pick it up and play it after so long. It tempted her.

_"Sorry, but I couldn't help singing with your beautiful voice". _

Hinata's cheeks started to warm up when she remembered how he winked at her. At the time, she was probably standing awkwardly like an idiot. _How embarrassing. _But after those words that played in her head, the guitar was really tempting her now. She bit her lip and played with it with her tongue. If that guy was in the room asking her to play it, she'd probably say that she's too lazy. But she'd be lying.

"A quick play wouldn't hurt..." Sighing, she stood up and patted her legs, before walking up to her wall and taking the guitar. She sat back down and placed it on her lap. Just having it there was weird for her, but the familiar feeling of excitement to strum those strings were filling her up. With her left hand, she placed her fingers on the strings to make a random chord and with the other, her long slender fingers strummed. Finally, after so long, it's beautiful radiant sound filled her ears, and soon she was playing chords of a random song.

_I've been around the world_

_like an animal searching for the one_

_And there's something magical_

_so invaluable shining like the sun_

_kimi rashiku kagayai te yo_

Hinata smiled. She was starting to feel good, as if happiness was all that filled her.

_tsuma zui te, butsukatte, kujike te mo_

_namida o fui te, norikoe te, make nai de yo_

_ashita no yume o tsukamae te yo_

Slowing down, she made the guitar quieter as her sweet voice echoed through out the room.

_Your heart is beating strong moeru kokoro Just give it your all jibun o shinji te_

Her strums were starting to get louder; Her voice getting stronger.

_akirame nai kimi ga suki Keep it Burning Love , Burning Love yume oitsuzuke te hoshii Keep it Burning Love , Burning Love_

Hinata was grinning and her eyes twinkled. She closed them as she could feel herself getting into the song.

_kimi no koe o sekai ni hajikeru omoi Born to be free _

_Give me your Burning Love _

_moeru Burning Love…_

Ending the song, her voice began to get softer and softer, and played the final note on her guitar. The room was silent for a minute as Hinata absorbed everything that has just happened. She sighed out in satisfaction, before straightening up her back to the sudden sound of clapping. She turned her head and blushed deeply.

"Hinata! That was so… beautiful!" Hanabi spoke, her expression showing fascination.

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata blurted in embarrassment. "You should of told me you were here this whole time…"

"But how could I? I mean, you sound so _good. _I couldn't interrupt you".

"W-Well… Thank you", Hinata fidgeted with her guitar. Her face felt as if it was on fire. Hanabi leaned off the door frame and sat down beside her.

"I never knew you were so… talented. Don't tell me you hid this from me, did you?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"W-Well…" Hinata thought about it. The only person who actually knew of her hobby was _that person… _"I guess I did", Hinata replied sheepishly. Hanabi pouted and glared playfully, before she gasped a bit as if she just figured something out genius.

"Sis, I think you should audition for a company! Or make videos and post them on the internet or something", She beamed excitedly.

"E-Eh?" Hinata widened her eyes. "Like the company Neji-nii is in, Konoha entertainment!? I-I can't… I don't think I should".

"Yes you should! You're _crazy _talented, I think you need to be heard. Except not K-entertainment… I think Rain Entertainment would suit you better. Plus, _their boy bands are so hot". _

"E-Eh!?" Hinata giggled at her sister. "Even so, I'll never have the guts to do so…"

"Don't worry!" Hanabi patted her shoulder. "With your voice, you'll ace the auditions".

Hinata sighed. "Even so… Have you forgotten that Father expects me to… take over after him?"

Hanabi furrowed her brow, thinking deeply. She placed her hand on her chin, rubbing it. "Yeah but… maybe you can be both! Besides, it's not like he'll be retiring soon or something. There's still plenty of time for you to be free", She grinned. Hinata sighed again.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! The reason why I came here in the first place was because dad wanted me to get you. Time for dinner!"

Hinata smiled, standing up and pulling her younger sister with her. "Alright, let's go then".

* * *

There you go~

Hopefully you enjoyed this chappie... Hinata finally sings for the first time in a while!

Ah and, the song featured in this chapter is called: Burning Love - Che'Nelle  
Just imagine it being played acoustically by Hinata ^_^

Anyway I'm tired and hungry now... Time to make a nutella sandwhich :3

Please, _please_ review and fav / follow my fanfic! Really makes me happy :D

Bye~!


End file.
